Profound Simplicity
by vesperaxx
Summary: Sometimes it's the simplest things in life that aren't really that simple. A Challenge Fic. HM: AP, ToT, and MFoMT.
1. Porcelain

Hello hello! This is one of Let Love In's Challenges in her challenge forum. You should all check it out. :)

Basically, the challenge is that I am given one word, and must create a chapter based off of that word.

So here's the first! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Harvest Moon, you wouldn't have to pay back 5,000G for that crappy shack they call a house. Just sayin'.

* * *

_Number One:_

**Porcelain**

She was so easily broken, as frail as glass.

But that was what I liked about Akari. Her skin as smooth as porcelain, her blazing brown eyes filled with such fervor, her silky chestnut locks; everything about her was delicate, yet laced with an intensity I didn't quite understand.

But she was still pure porcelain, cracked at the slightest touch, the slightest harsh reprimands.

It had taken me a while to understand that. And when I did understand, it was all but too late.

"Here you are, Gill!" Every morning she would brightly say, stepping into Town Hall with that ridiculous smile on her face. Every morning, she'd have a glass of tomato juice (secretly my favorite, I wasn't sure how she knew), and pull it out of that ragged rucksack of hers, handing it to my expectantly. Raising an eyebrow, I'd take the glass, sampling it and immediately finding myself in utter bliss at the taste. But of course, I'd never show it.

"…Thank you, Akari." I'd always say, turning back to whatever ridiculous inane work I had been previously occupied with. Without a word, she'd always leave, a strange silence left in her wake. I scowled. What had she expected? Me to go on and on with words of gratitude? No, my pride would never allow that. Of course not.

And I'd never known, but with every word unspoken, I was slowly chipping at that beautiful porcelain frame of hers, that happy disposition she always showed me and no one else.

But how should I have known? She was just the new farmer in town. She was just Akari.

_Just Akari_…

"Gill, uh…" She'd come up to be one blazing summer day, clad in one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen her wear – a green sleeveless sundress that only revealed more of her perfect, creamy porcelain skin. For some reason, I found myself caught off guard, short of words. What had come over me? "…I was wondering, since tonight's the Firefly Festival… Would you perhaps be interested in going with me?"

Me? With **her**? Was she out of her mind? Did she not realize how that fool Chase fawned over her, how Owen always glanced her way whenever she wasn't looking? Did she not realize I would never be good for her, how I'd only hurt her?

Of course she didn't, I remembered. This was Akari after all.

I gulped at her proposition, caught between my rational reasoning and my blasted emotions.

"W-Well, Akari…" I began, inwardly cursing at myself for letting my silly nervousness affect my speech. "…That's quite the offer. I'm quite busy, but… I'm sure there's time for me to attend this festival with you."

At my words, her unsure expression faded and her eyes lit up happily.

"Great! I'm so glad you're coming, Gill!" She laughed in relief, a blush gracing her cheeks ever so slightly. I felt my own face slightly warm, and mentally shook off the feeling. But my calm exterior didn't last long. I found myself in an embrace with the woman, a grin on her face as she pulled away, still blushing. "I'll see you at 7, then!"

She ran off. I was motionless, stunned.

"Wh-What in the world…?"

What had come over me?

---

It was seven. I was swamped with work.

Stupid Luke had finally decided to remove that godforsaken root blocking the path between the Caramel River District and the Ganache Mine District, but before that was to happen, we had to fill out the proper paperwork to assure that the procedure would be safe to the Mother Tree. And boy, was this stack of paper preposterously high.

I glanced up at the clock anxiously after finishing a page. Seven ten.

She could wait, right? I could finish this stack of papers, and it'd be seven thirty, and I could apologize for being late because of my workload. She'd nod, and I'd take my place, watching the fireflies with her until it was time to go home, and Akari would be pleased.

…Right?

Wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

I did not finish my papers. I did not get to Caramel Falls in time. I did not please Akari.

"Akari, if you'd let me explain…" I pleaded through the door to her newly remodeled home. Thank goodness she had done so, because this place had looked a wreck mere days ago.

"Just leave, Gill! I understand perfectly! Just leave me alone!" Her muffled shouts sounded through back through the threshold. I scowled, about to barge in, when I stopped.

A sob. Silence.

And then another.

That was all I needed to hear.

"…Later, then, Akari…" I said, before turning back to mine and Father's house. I knew that had been my one chance to win her over for myself, so those other fools would see that she was with me, and that their chances were slim to none.

But no, I had blown that chance because of my ridiculous workaholic tendencies and my disregard of time. I had broken her heart, taken any hope she had for us and shattered it into tiny fragmented pieces, like the pompous idiot I was. If only I could take it back.

I would have been there. We would have been together.

But, now… It's too late.

Her happy, bright disposition had shattered, her perfect porcelain frame cracked all the way through. There was no chance for me now.

After all, fragmented porcelain is one thing that was always impossible to reassemble.

…Damn porcelain.


	2. Daffodils

Here's chapter 2! This is like my fastest update ever. For real.

Didn't really know how to end this one, if it isn't obvious. Haha.

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Harvest Moon, Finn wouldn't follow you freakin' everywhere as just a little light. Just sayin'.

* * *

_Number Two:_

**Daffodil**

I'd always admired daffodils.

So bright, so carefree, so beautiful…

Kind of like her.

"Heya, Cliff!!" She called out to me one day as I was leaving the Church. Her fiery braided ponytail swung behind her as she pranced up to me, a bright and cheerful grin on that adorable freckled face of hers. I was almost taken aback that she was so glad to be speaking to me, but tried desperately not to show it.

"H-Hey, Ann!" I began uneasily. She slowed to a stop once she got close enough to talk comfortably, looking up at me expectantly. After a short silence, I gulped, and tried to think of something to say. "So… How is the Inn doing lately?"

"Oh, it's alright. Everyone still comes out to eat in the evenings, so we have a good amount of customers usually." She replied matter-of-factly, examining a tree nearby. Something seemed to be preoccupying her thoughts. Oh great, she was bored. What should I--?! "Hey, Cliff, would you like me to make you dinner tomorrow night?"

…Huh?

"Wh-What?" I sputtered in surprise, my face heating up with a light blush. Why in the world would Ann be offering me dinner? "I'd love to Ann, but are you sure--?"

"No buts." She interjected, placing a thin finger to my lips. I felt my blush intensify, and all I found myself able to do was nod according. Grinning, Ann removed her finger, stepping around me and waving. "Tomorrow night at 6! Don't be late!"

"I…I won't!" I called back, completely confused at to what had just happened. Ann had never offered anything like this before. What was so different now?

If only I had time to ponder.

The next morning, I found myself at a loss of something to do. With a sigh of defeat, I made my way to the church, where I'd found myself every day since I'd arrived here in Mineral Town, really. Carter was the only person that really seemed interested in me as a person, and that was the main reason I sat in that front pew every day; to talk with him, receive guidance. After all, no one else really offered any of that.

"What can I help you with today, Cliff?" Carter asked kindly. I had been sitting in the pew a while, contemplating if I were to do anything special for Ann for making me dinner. I guess I had made quite a few frustrated and contemplative faces, because Carter looked slightly amused.

"Yeah, actually…" I replied, looking up at the man's expectant expression. I'm sure he thought I was remembering my mom and sister, as I had been doing that quite frequently lately, and I could tell I surprised him when I brought Ann up. "I'm meeting Ann tonight for dinner. I was just wondering if I should repay her in any way."

"Oh, really?" Carter asked, even more amused than before. I cracked a small smile at his enthusiasm for my gossip, nodding in response. "You mean like a gift?"

"Yeah." I said, contemplating once more. "I'm not sure what she likes though… Any ideas?"

"Actually, yes." Carter said, his face lighting up happily in realization. "I've heard from Doug that her favorite flowers are daffodils. There's a large field behind the church, and many daffodils grow there this time of year. Why don't you give her some of those?"

"Of course!!" I replied quickly, standing up from the pew with enthusiasm. Carter laughed heartily at this, pointing to a door next to the church's organ.

"That where you'll find them. Take as many as you like." He said, smiling joyously. I grinned in return, hastily walking over to the door. Right before closing it behind me, I looked back at Carter.

"Hey, Carter?" I called out. He looked up from the Bible in front of him, quirking an eyebrow questioningly. I grinned once more. "…Thanks."

"…No problem at all, Cliff."

---

This was perfect.

There had been so many daffodils behind the church I had almost been at a loss where to start. It was already 5:40 by the time I was done, so I decided to go ahead and make my way back to the Inn and just be a little early.

Upon approaching the Inn, daffodils in hand, I could hear what sounded like a muffled argument from inside its walls. Through one of the side windows, I saw Ann angrily shouting at Doug, Doug looking furious. Quickly, I made my way to the door, ready to indirectly break up the argument by walking in the front door, but stopped when my name was mentioned.

"But Dad, Cliff doesn't have a job! It's not fair if we just kick him out!!" She cried, obviously distressed.

"I don't care if he doesn't have a job!" Doug's voice boomed. There were some footsteps and the sound of a pot hitting the floor. "He still has to pay for the housing we provide him!! _And_ for the food we make him!! It's not fair to Kai and the other visitors!"

"But _Kai,_" Ann's voice replied haughtily. There were more footsteps and the clanking of a pot – Ann must have picked it up, "actually has a job that pays him so he can afford to stay here! Cliff would have nowhere to go!"

"That's not the point, Ann!"

…I had heard enough.

Quickly and forcefully, I pushed open the door to the Inn, immediately sending a death glare to Doug.

"Cliff…!" Ann began quickly, but I held up my free hand to silence her.

"Please come outside with me, Ann." I said in a hushed tone, but emphatically nonetheless. She bit her lip nervously, glancing at her father.

"Ann," He said, obviously warning her not to go with me.

Ann then looked back at me, shrugging and walking over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the Inn onto the lamp-lit brick pathway. She sighed hugely, her back to me. After a moment, she turned to me, tears brimming at the edges of her eyelids, but not quite escaping, obviously angry at her father.

"Cliff, I'm so sorry you had to hear that. Dad was just being an **IDIOT**." She said loudly to the doors of the Inn. I chuckled a moment, shaking my head.

"Ann… It's really okay. Doug was right, after all." I shrugged. She frowned angrily.

"He was not! He had no right to say anything like that, especially not about you!" She replied, blushing a bit after her last statement. My own cheeks gained a red hue of their own, but I shook my head.

"Please, Ann… Don't be angry. He's just thinking about money so you guys can keep the Inn in good shape." I said, attempting to at least calm her down. She scoffed, but eventually just shrugged again.

"I know… But he shouldn't be so rude about it…" She trailed off, obviously admitting defeat for the moment. I did have to admit, Doug's words had left a lasting mark on me, but Ann didn't need to feel guilty about that, right? "Hey, what do you have in your hand there?"

I immediately tensed up, my whole face turning a bright red as I remembered that I had been holding the daffodils during the whole encounter. Should I still give them to her? What if Carter was wrong? What if they weren't her favorite flower? What if--?

"Oh, daffodils! Cliff, they're beautiful!" She exclaimed, and immediately all of my "what if"s vanished with the relief that washed over me.

"Here, I got them for you." I said, grinning sheepishly as she took them from me, blushing a red of her own and her gaze cast at the ground.

"Th-Thanks, Cliff…" She said, her voice surprisingly quiet.

I nodded, and for once, **I** wasn't the one at a loss for words.

Now I suddenly remember why I like daffodils so much;

So bright, so carefree, so beautiful…

Kind of like her.


	3. Diamond

Another update! Man, I'm on a roll. Heheh. Hope it's worth my effort! (If random spurs of inspiration count as "effort")

Didn't like this one as much as the first one though. Hrmph. Suggestions welcome! Thanks for the reviews, also. :)

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Harvest Moon... An island called Castanet really would exist and girls really would propose with blue feathers. Yep.

* * *

_Number Three:_

**Diamonds**

Diamonds…

A girl's best friend right?

In the end, that is the sad truth.

---

Kathy and I are inseparable.

But Owen didn't quite like me hanging out with her. "She's too blunt, too rude," was his reasoning, "She's as vain as anyone'll get out. She's a dancer for god's sake!"

"Say that again," Kathy hissed suddenly, leaning over Owen who had been sitting at a table in the Brass Bar while I was performing and Kathy working. Owen leaned back, clearly intimidated. "And see if I ever go on a date with you again."

Obviously, Owen didn't say another word.

But, of course, there was always something _else_.

"Man, Kathy's pretty hot." Luke said one day to me while I was on my lunch break. I rolled my eyes, slightly ticked off he was saying this to _me_, the sexy dancer who **all **the guys on the island preferred. Did he not know who he was dealing with?

"I guess so. She _does _have a country charm." I responded, wondering why Luke was even saying this in the first place. His face turned to a look of frustration upon hearing me say this, and I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"W-Well," He stuttered, at a loss for words. I smirked. Oh, so he was trying to make me jealous, huh? I chuckled at his clichéd antics. As if I'd ever even consider him. "I was just saying..."

"Yes?" I asked, highly amused now that Luke was at a breaking point. Eventually, he became so wound up that he just shrugged his shoulders and seemed to feel nothing at all.

"I was just trying to ask you out for lunch, is all!" Ah, finally. He gets to the point. Really, I was flattered, but I would never show it. I had a reputation to maintain, after all.

"Sorry, but I'm busy tomorrow. Maybe some other time." I responded quickly, deciding my fiery red nails were more important to examine than the farmer's crestfallen look.

"Alright then, some other time!" He said, before hastily getting out of his seat and marching out the door. I almost regretted telling him no – I really did have an affinity for the Carptenter. But alas, a dancer could never be tied down to just one man.

Or so I had thought.

And what a foolish thought it was.

About a week ago, Owen and Kathy had broken up. I thought nothing of it.

That is, until Kathy, whom I had thought would remain single for at least another few weeks, barged into the Ocarina Inn, fingers laced with none other than Luke himself. The boy in question beamed like an idiot, obviously annoyingly proud of himself for having nabbed the "hot bartender" of the island. Kathy, who was equally as bright faltered a moment when she caught my gaze. She had known that I had my eye on Luke.

So much for best friends, huh?

And they even had the nerve to walk right by me, taking the table farthest away and having their very first lunch date with me inwardly gawking at their audacity. What in the world could Kathy have been thinking?!

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

I almost jumped at the sound of Owen's voice, turning to the boy in question and huffing angrily. I must not have been quite awake yet, since Owen had been seated a mere table over from me, sipping on some sort of beverage idly.

"Way to scare me, Owen." I hissed, folding my arms at the man. He chuckled bitterly in response.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" He asked. My hard gaze softened a moment. That was right. Owen and Kathy... Seems like I wasn't the only one not so thrilled by her and Luke's spontaneous date. "And I thought me and Kathy would last… And for _you_? Kathy took her best friend's crush! Now, that's the worst."

"That's..." I began, at a loss for a clever or sarcastic response. As much as I hated the thought, he was right. Kathy had been my best friend.

Pfft. "Best friend". Right.

The only best friend I had was the rock sitting on a silver band on my index finger, catching the Inn's lighting and also my gaze. Maybe there had been a reason other than "girls need their jewelry", as Papa had reasoned at my eighteenth birthday as I opened the box to the ring in question. He had known my affinity for the stone, however, and had also known my love for beautiful items in general. He had known I'd need something to rely on when reliance was scarce in supply.

Because in the end, us girls are all alone.

Our best friends aren't the silly bartender Kathy, or some other pubescent young woman who could've cared less about our romantic endeavors. At least, they weren't MY best friends.

**My** best friend supposedly sat on my index finger.

That tacky, worthless diamond.

That horrible, two-timing cooze.

They were the same. My "best friend".

...

_As if a rock would ever suffice._


	4. Mud Pies

Hey, everyone! Another quick update! :D But I am currently sick, so this may not be that great... I feel like my drabbles are getting worse and worse as I post each one...

But at least I'm updating, right? xD

_Disclaimer: _If I owned Harvest Moon, polygamy would be a very acceptable way of life in the game.

* * *

_Number Four:_

**Mud Pies**

"Hey, c'mon Chase, cut it out!"

**SPLAT**.

"That is NOT what I meant when I said cut it out!!"

Chase just snickered in response, his eyes tearing with his hearty laughter. I just glared, wiping the dark brown mud from my small pink dress and resisting the urge to cry myself (but these tears, of course, would be melodramatic). Just because Chase was 7 and I was 6, he thought he could do whatever he wanted! Well, I'd show him!! I wasn't some helpless little princess!

Scratch that -- I wasn't helpless, at least.

"Hey, Chaaase." I sang, scooping up a pile of mud into my own hands, cackling evilly in the back of my (usually) innocent mind. Chase turned around expectantly, his eyes widening when he saw the messy slop I held in my hands.

"C-C'mon, Maya, it was all in good fun!" He pleaded, slowly taking steps backwards. I shook my head, grinning deviously from ear-to-ear. Another SPLAT, and Chase himself was covered in the dark brown soil we had been playing in.

"Great, Maya, look what you did!" He griped, motioning to the mud that had managed to get into his "perfect golden locks", as he had described moments ago.

I just rolled my eyes and went back to making the mud pies I had been occupied with before being so unfairly assaulted. The mud pies were the closest I could get to living my childhood dream -- becoming a chef. Chase, of course, said he'd beat me to it, that he'd be the best cook on the island one day. Of course, I didn't believe him anyway. He'd never surpass Grandma Yolanda.

"Whatever," I sighed, patting the sides of the molded slop to try and form a pie shape. You can imagine how that turned out. Chase just sniffed, nose in the air, walking to the other side of the mud hole and making a mud pie of his own. We continued in silence a moment, until Chase glanced over at me suspiciously, as if I were spying on his "work".

"What?" I hissed, glaring back him. He glared back.

"You'll never be as good as me." He spat, emphatically patting the sides of one of his "pies". His eyes were lit up all of a sudden, with a passion I had never seen before. "Like I said, I'm going to travel one day and become the greatest cook on Castanet!"

"Sure, Chase." I giggled, shaking my head. Chase sure was funny.

But… Chase sure was right.

--

"Maya, these orders are ready, hurry up and take them!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Chase!"

Humming softly to myself, I pranced back to the part of the bar that Chase always placed the orders on, ready to pick them up and take to Luke and Hikari, who had, as of late, been coming to the Inn for lunch quite more often than friends usually would.

"Here," said the blonde cook, sliding the orders of Spinach Cake and Scrambled Eggs across the counter hastily.

"Thanks a bunch!!" I sang, smiling at Chase. He just rolled his eyes in response, turning back to prepare another dish because I, obviously, was not worth talking to. I shook off the thought, skipping over to Hikari and Luke, who looked quite enveloped in a conversation.

"Here you are!" I announced as to not startle them. Luke looked a bit miffed by the interruption, but grinned upon seeing the plate I currently held. Giggling a bit, I placed the Spinach Cake in front of him, and the Scrambled Eggs in front of Hikari.

"Thanks a bunch, Maya!" Luke grinned at me, picking up his fork and shoveling in the first bite. Hikari laughed and shook her head at the boy, pure adoration in her eyes.

"Thanks Maya," She sighed, smiling at the Carpenter across the table. I giggled again at Luke's enthusiasm, and at Hikari's expression. This gossip was certainly worth remembering.

"No problem." I grinned, bowing out of habit.

"Chase, Maya, you msy have a quick lunch break!" Mom's voice suddenly called out from behind the cash register counter. I nodded, grinning in excitement. Since Chase was the cook, he always made my lunches, and they were always delicious. Almost comparable to Grandma's! Quickly, I made my way back to the stove where Chase was, leaning over the bar's counter and watching him expectantly. He brought with him what looked like some decadent form of pie, bringing along also two plates and forks, setting them on the counter in front of me. He then came out from the kitchen area, plopping on a barstool next to me.

"Soooo, what's for lunch today?" I chirped, eyeing the pie with a glint of hunger in my expression. Chase shrugged, using his fork to pry out a piece of the pie from its tin.

"It was a new recipe I thought I'd try." He responded, whittling a bite off of his piece with the side of his fork. "The inside is a mix of chocolate and a pudding-like recipe. I have to say, it's not that bad."

Nodding anxiously, I mimicked Chase, taking a bite of the piece of my own. Immediately upon the piece reaching my taste buds, I was in pure bliss, the chocolaty taste overwhelming my senses with its heavenly flavor.

"Mmm! Chase, this is **amazing**!!" I cried, taking another bite, this time twice as large as the first. "What is it called?!"

"Well, it didn't come with a title, but I thought I'd call it 'Chase's Mud Pie Masterpiece'. An awesome name, right?" He answered sarcastically, laughing at his joke. I stopped shoving the piece in my mouth a moment, my cheeks heating up at the name. Had Chase remembered that time, so many years ago…?

"Wh-What are you looking at me like that for?!" He asked suddenly, causing me to jump and my face to turn an even deeper red. I must have been quiet for longer than I had thought.

"Y-You don't remember?" I responded, eyeing him with incredulity.

"Remember what?" I could tell Chase's patience was at its end. I shrugged, turning away from him in defeat. Of course he didn't remember.

"Nothing, Chase… It's nothing."

---

"_I'm going to be the best cook there ever is, Maya! Just you watch! And one day, the girl I love will get to have one of my special recipes!"_

"_What, like a mudpie?" I replied sarcastically, laughing at the thought._

"…_Yeah, like a mudpie!!"_


	5. Love Letters

...Wow. It's been a while. This chapter may not be too good due to my absence. xD

Even though I know that this story is a little hokey, I couldn't resist doing it. Hopefully it's not too horribly cliche! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the incredibly irresistible bachelor named Wizard. Even though I wish I did.**

* * *

_Number Five:_

**Love Letters**

It was the war, of course, that tore us apart.

"Write me every day. Promise?" I asked, holding back tears as his train began to depart. He nodded in response, grinning widely.

"Of course, El! I can't imagine what these times would be like without you."

And so he wrote.

_My dearest love,_

_I write this as the train departs. I can still see your lovely, beautiful face. Of course, you're not crying. Yet. I'm sure you will as soon as I'm out of sight. I would cry too, but it's much too early for that. Much too early for me._

_I've already met a nice guy, another soldier. It seems he has heard of you. His name is James Lovell, if you remember such a name. Says he went to your high school. I'm glad to know someone else has been graced by your presence. I can pass on messages to him if you like._

_Apparently, the regiment I'm in is set to be deployed first thing tomorrow. I'm excited, but I'm also nervous. They're talking about some sort of invasion, but I'm not sure what kind they have in mind. _

_Forgive me for this letter being so short. It seems they're going to debrief us along the way._

_Please remember, no matter the circumstances, I am __**always**__ thinking of you._

_With Love,_

_ Sai_

James… My high school sweetheart. What a coincidence that he and Sai were on the same unit.

But still, circumstances remained the same. I received letter upon letter from Sai, and answered every single one of them, telling him to hold on, to come back safely, to give James my regards, to not forget how much I loved him and how we were to be married once he returned.

I also prayed that they would both be safe as this "invasion" Sai mentioned commenced.

But praying, of course, is never enough, is it?

_Ells, _

_The worst has happened. _

_The invasion was not an invasion. It was a massacre. On both sides._ _I did not know who I was supposed to fire upon, who was dead and who wasn't. It was horrible, a vision beyond words._

_I also regret to tell you that I'm not sure what happened to Sai. I checked every corpse, every tide. He was nowhere in sight, and for that, I am sorry. Once this is all over, I will visit you. Please wait for my condolences._

_Yours truly,_

_James_

Sai… He was gone, wasn't he? I wanted to shed a tear, but somehow, I found myself unable to.

James, of course, was dispatched soon after, and I found myself in an embrace with the man, old memories flooding into my senses as he bent down to kiss my lips.

"I-I'm sorry, Ells." He whispered quietly as I drew back suddenly. Was this too soon? Was this really okay? Sai was gone now… Shouldn't I move on?

"Don't be, Jim, it's all right…" I whispered back. I met his lips once more, this time with more fervor.

...But it wasn't alright.

Where was my Sai? Where was the man I had been in love with the moment our eyes met? The man that I was supposed to marry this coming June?

…And then I remembered.

He was dead.

…Perhaps, I _should_ move on…

* * *

"Grandma, I'm going to the Clinic!"

"Okay, dear. Be safe!"

"I will!"

I waved wistfully after Elli, envious of the strong, youthful legs that could carry her wherever she pleased, of her ability to see her love (Doctor Trent, of course) whenever she pleased. But I shouldn't be envious, I suppose. I had been like that before, too.

"Hey Grandma, can I go play with May?"

"Of course, Stu."

"Great! See you later, Grandma!"

I smiled after the young boy, also envious of his enthusiasm, of his bright outlook towards his bright future. But I shouldn't be envious, I suppose. I had been like that before, too.

A few still, relaxing moments passed. I had almost dozed off due to the warmth from my fireplace, but a knock at the door startled me awake.

"Do come in."

The door opened meekly, and in stepped none other than Saibara himself, grinning sheepishly at me with a small blush on his face. I smiled welcomingly.

"Hello, Saibara. How are you this afternoon?" I asked kindly. He laughed nervously before shutting the door behind him, taking a chair from the kitchen table and pulling it up to face me.

"I'm… alright." He responded, twiddling his thumbs as he spoke. I tilted my head ever so slightly in questioning.

"...Is something wrong, Saibara?" I inquired. He just laughed nervously once more and shook his head, turning an even deeper scarlet than he had before he had stepped inside. Something _had _to be wrong!

"Nothing at all, Ellen." He responded, avoiding my confused gaze. I knew something was bothering him, but I also knew that prodding him would do me no good. Surely, he would tell me of his own accord?

"Actually," Well, that had certainly been sooner than I thought. "There's... something I want to give you."

"Oh?" I asked, now completely lost as to where the conversation was going. Wordlessly, Saibara pulled what seemed to be a stack of envelopes from his jacket's pocket. He ran his old, worn hands across the side of the stack before looking back up at me, a new wistful gaze in his aged amber eyes. Silently, he stood up and placed the letters into my lap, turning towards the exit.

"Until later, El." He spoke softly, reaching the front door and shutting it with an equal amount of gentleness. I started at the sound of my old nickname, the letters that had been sitting in my lap now scattered across the fuchsia carpet at my feet.

My blood ran cold when I glimpsed the top of the nearest envelope.

These were... our letters. Mine and Sai's love letters.

Could he have possibly been, for all of these years...?

"...Sai?"


End file.
